The Truth in Time (Reunited AU)
by Bad-Panda-K
Summary: This is a Rose/11 fanfic based in 'Pete's World.' It stays cannon all the way through the beginning of Clara's travels. Contained are heavy topics that may trigger harmful emotions or actions. Medical contents are completely accurate and based off personal experiences and lots of research. Please read and enjoy! (Includes OC's. Image courtesy of NaturalShocks @ DeviantArt)
1. Prologue - Rose Tyler

**_The Truth in Time (Reunited AU) - Prologue_**

Rose Marion Tyler 1986 – 2007

Rose Marion Tyler, born to Jacqueline (Jackie) and Peter Tyler. Her father, Pete, died after being hit by a car when she was a baby. Like any teenager she rebelled. Rose ran away at the age of 16, dropping out of school, with a dangerous man by the name of Jimmy Stone. With a minimal education Rose was still very smart, on the street and at home and she picked up on things quite easily. After returning home she became an ordinary shop girl with an ordinary boyfriend living in her mum's ordinary estate flat. Until one day when a mysterious man by the name of 'The Doctor' blew up her world, quite literally, and stole the pink and yellow human away. A man with a stolen time and space machine that lived and reminded Rose of the important things in life when this machine would talk to her in her mind. Not long after, Rose opened the very heart of the machine and looked inside, beholding all of time and space. From then on Rose created herself, making herself the Wolf… the Bad Wolf. A sign of power and a source of great fear for all evil to look upon. But then she died. Her death to this world seemingly permanent, but not to that mysterious man. No, he knew the reality, she lived but had to be left behind in another universe. Thus she was given the everlasting names: 'The Defended of Earth, The Valiant Child, and the Heart of the Tardis.' Then when given the option again, she chose to stay. However, not for the reason he thought, not for her nor for him nor for his clone but for a fourth and more important person.

Neither of them knew what the universes had meant to happen or that when the universes want something it will eventually be done. You can be sure of that…

_**(I will upload a new chapter every 2 weeks approximately.)**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Goodbye

**_The Truth in Time (Reunited AU) - Chapter 1 - Goodbye_**

It hadn't been long since John had passed. _The idiot! What was he thinking?!_ Rose didn't understand why she couldn't stop him. She really did know she just didn't want to accept it. He wasn't the same as her Doctor. John Smith was the same war filled risk taker that she knew those many years ago, but he was human. She knew he couldn't love her the same and she knew he would never be okay with being human.

If only she had been with John when he went on that mission… _No, I can't think that way. I had someone way more important to take care of._ Rose looked down at the bed with reverence before realizing that it was getting late. She smiled closing the curtain and walking to her room. As she crawled into bed, Rose let a few tears slip from her hazel eyes, fearing for the moments to come and mourning the past. When she decided to stay that day she lost her best friend and half of her heart, then he died before her eyes again tearing open that wound that was still so fresh. Now she realized that the end was so close for the other half of her heart. Wanting anything but to cry more she fell asleep quickly, tossing and turning thru the night as usual.

She woke the next morning to the sound of a very unhappy two-year old little boy down the hall. She smirked sitting up at the sound. He was most defiantly a Tyler. She ran a hand though her now, oddly, naturally blond hair and walked down the hall to see what he was crying about now. She pushed the door open to see a flustered Jackie Tyler covering her ears and trying to shush Tony. Rose walked over and picked up the boy, shushing him and singing a lullaby. He nearly instantly calmed down, sticking his thumb in his mouth and let Jackie take hold of him. "My God!.." Rose was quick to correct her mother. "Mum! Language! He is going to be worse than Pete." She still hadn't gotten quite used to calling him dad. "Right, sorry. I don't remember you being this bad when you were his age. You were quite the docile child." Jackie said with annoyance. "Well two things: 1. He's your child and when I was that age you were more docile. 2. He is a male and males are much fussier." Jackie shook her head as she dressed Tony, "How did you become such the expert?" Rose smiled slightly. "Well I did live with a giant toddler for 2 years, and I've also lived with you." She turned and hurried out of the room to avoid a Jackie Tyler rampage about disrespecting parents.

Shortly after Rose had finished her morning bathroom routine she heard the stirring of a small child on the baby monitor and she rushed to the child's room. The child called out as she reached the door, "Memma..?" Unfortunately that was the closest the child could come to saying 'momma' or 'mum'. "Right here baby." Rose walked in and kneelt by the side of the small girls bed. "How are you this morning Janie?" Janie nodded with a small unsure smile and reached out a clenched hand to Rose. Rose stuck her finger into Janie's hand to sooth her before picking her up and holding her against her shoulder. Janie curled her head under Rose's chin and let out a content sigh. "Alright, let's go downstairs and say hi to your uncle and gana so we can eat, yeah?" She nodded her head against Rose's chest telling Rose that she could start down to the loud table.

Janie was, if nothing else, a miracle. No one could figure out how Rose had become pregnant in the first place. Her first thoughts ran to the man she loved, the only man she ever might let near her, not even Mickey had any standing in the possible time. But there was one problem with that; she was pretty sure that the Doctor didn't feel the same way. He never even kissed her, intentionally that is. Then again it seemed like John had at least some feelings for her even if deep down. So there was hope… No he wouldn't bother. Not with a human. Then there was the fact that she was pretty sure she couldn't even have kids. Between family history and the abuse from Jimmy her body shouldn-… couldn't support creating a child. It was a pure miracle Jackie even got pregnant with Tony. None of it made sense, but it didn't matter. This little girl in her arms was hers and only hers and a pure honest to god miracle.

This little miracle had short dirty blond hair that was wavy and pretty unmanageable (that she had no clue where it came from) most of the time and bright brown eyes that, no matter how sad or in pain she was, shone like the stars. She was almost always pale as a result of her condition and she didn't weigh much more than 8 kilos, but she was quite beautiful for being so sick. Something reminded her of the Doctor though... that made Rose uncomfortable, but it also helped with John's death.

Tony was in his high chair half-dressed for the funeral that morning, he was threatening to throw cheerios at Jackie but instead receiving some very firm scolding. Rose was surprised to see Jackie there instead of the nanny on Pete's day off. Those two couldn't keep their hands off each other lately, though he was probably working to give the family some privacy at the funeral. She shook her head at the thought, sitting down with Janie in her lap as usual. Jackie spoke gently towards the little one, "Good morning beautiful. I made you some breakfast." Janie looked up to see her favorite plate of food; fruit loops and orange slices with milk. She smiled and tried to speak, "'ank ou gana." Rose look gratefully towards her mother before helping Janie eat her breakfast. "Some of that is for you Rose, you need to eat." After saying this Jackie was promptly hit in the cheek with a cheerio making both Rose and Janie bust out laughing. "Anthony Michael Tyler! You say you are very sorry right now!" The toddler reacted as though Jackie had put the fear of 10 god's into him. On the verge of tears he apologized. "Sorry mummy…" She was pleased with his response and went to silently eating her breakfast.

Not long after, everyone had left the table to go get ready and they met at the car. The ride was silent except for the occasional "Are we there yet?" from Tony. The service short and sweet, Rose mostly focused on Janie and tuning it out because it hurt too much. The only noticeable thing was the one young man, still a little beat up and bruised, who got up and spoke about how John died saving his life. _At least he did it for noble reasons. I guess that came from Donna…_ Then they buried him. She never thought she would be the one to bury the Doctor. He was a Time Lord, he would outlive her and her daughter. Though, even Rose would outlive Janie at this rate. He wasn't a Time Lord though, he was human. He was her chance to live and love the man who stole her heart those times ago. She could have grown old with him if he had been just a bit more Donna.. _No! I won't regret his heart. He was who he was and it was perfect, just not for me._ Her attention was stolen when the little girl in her arms went rigid for a moment, then began to shake violently. Another seizure. At least it was the first this morning. She laid Janie on her side in the grass and used the magnet to stop the seizure. Luckily she was able to go to the Torchwood doctors and have them help Janie. They put a Vagus Nerve Stimulator (VNS) in her brain that could be activated using a magnet to stop the seizures caused by the Periventricular Leukomalacia (PVL). Rose had a worried look on her face holding Janie on her side and keeping her head from smacking down on the ground too hard. The seizure slowly stopped leaving Janie weak and tired. Rose picked her up and cradled her so she could sleep it off, receiving looks from a few of the Torchwood members. She didn't care, this was her daughter and if they didn't want to accept it they could go to hell.

Her focus was lost turned towards her daughter and she didn't notice as everyone said their goodbyes and left. Jackie put a hand on Rose's shoulder, "Come on, it's time to go." Rose looked up a few tears on her face and nodded, resting Janie against her shoulder and walking to the car without looking back, a church bell chiming the stroke of 4 p.m.. "Goodbye Doctor." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 2 - NightMares

**_The Truth in Time (Reunited AU) - Chapter 3 - NightMares_**

It was only a few days after they buried John that Janie started having Nightmares. She woke up screaming and crying, Rose rushing in afraid of something terrible. The scare often sent Janie into a seizure after Rose calmed her down. It scared Rose, the more seizures the further she was from ever recovering and the closer the dreaded day came when she wouldn't wake up. The thing that made it tolerable, was afterwards Janie would curl around her mum's arm convincing Rose to hold her throughout the night, giving a certain security to them both.

Tonight was particularly bad for the young girl. A dream of big black wild mustangs followed by different monsters and things that scared her. Rose had heard her mumbling and tossing in her bed on the monitor so she sat outside the door to Janie's room determined to be there for her daughter if and when she needed her. It didn't take long for the little girl to wake up screaming, tears running down her little face. Rose burst in and picked her up, holding her as close as possible, soothing her. She sat down on the tiny bed with Janie held against her chest and began quietly humming the old hymn "In the Garden" which always worked to calm her. Her loud sobs soon turned to quiet whimpers. Rose started to tell the story that always sent little Janie back to sleep.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in the city. She was meek, mild, and oh so pretty." Rose taped Janie's nose playfully, causing a quite giggle to arise from the young girl. "She was always happy, except at bed. See, this little girl was terribly afraid of a few things and at night they would haunt her dreams and force her to stay awake. She wanted to sleep, but was always too scared." Janie nodded and curled further into Rose. "One night a magical man in a magical blue box flew in through her window, he smiled and said; 'Dear little girl I know that you fear when the NightMares are here. Let me tell you a secret, that when you face your fear _they_ will fear too much to come near.' The little girl nodded and said a quiet 'Thank you' and with that he was gone. The next morning the little girl got up and ran to her mummy, saying; 'Please mummy, please take me to see the horseys. I want to be brave so I am not afraid.' Her mum nodded and took her to ride the horses. When she went to bed that night she closed her eyes and the NightMares were no longer there, for she had faced her fear." A smile floated to Rose's face, seeing Janie yawn and start to drift to sleep on her. It quickly became obvious that Rose would not be sleeping in her own bed tonight.

It was shortly before dawn that Rose fell asleep. Not much later Jackie, who had gotten in the habit of checking on both of her girls, wandered to Janie's room. A small smile gathered on her face seeing Janie playing quietly on floor, while Rose slept heavily in Janie's small bed. Quickly and quietly Jackie took Janie in her arms and carried her out of the room and down the stairs. Janie looked up at her grandmother and spoke as best she could, "Gana, I 'ana go 'ee the horses." Jackie raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "I don't see why we can't go to the stables today. It's been awhile since I've gone." Janie gave a small smile and settled into her high chair once they reached the table.

It didn't take long for Tony to be brought to the kitchen as well and both children to be fed. Jackie, being the 'fun' parent/grandparent brought out Candy Land and set it up for the children to play with her. A few minutes into the game, Rose walked in with mussed hair and sleep still presently in control of her body. She sat down next to Janie and laid her head on the table, mumbling a good morning. "Have a good rest dear?" Jackie asked, slightly amused, only to receive an affirmative groan (as affirmative as a groan could be that is). She set a cup of very black coffee down in front of Rose a little loudly and sat back down to play with the children. Rose lifted her head and grimaced at the sight and smell, "Where's the tea?" Jackie shook her head and grinned. "You never learn do you? You need caffeine so drink the coffee and don't whine. No cream or sugar either that just dulls the effect." Before Rose could ineffectively curse out Jackie there was a knock on the garden door and Jake Pink, Rose's assistant, stepped in.

This tall, slightly built man of African descent had short brunette hair and hazel eyes. He was always dressed in a dull grey suit with a bright colored shirt and dull tie. She honestly didn't understand why he didn't wear something more relaxing. After all the only uniforms required at Torchwood were for soldiers and grunt, he was high up in the company, the lead's right hand. But eh… who was she to judge. His accent reminded her of her first Doctor, the man from the north, which apparently 'many planets have a north'. But, Jake wasn't nearly as gruff and he was usually in a bright mood.

"Mornin' Miss Tyler, Mrs. Tyler, children. I have one Chi Tea Latte extra foam, two warm hot chocolates with mint sticks, and for you Mrs. Tyler an Espresso Macchiato with a shot of Pumpkin Spice just like you like it." Before he could set them on the table, Rose grabbed hers with a large smile. "Lifesaver you are, Jake, mum was gonna make me drink black again." He laughed a bit at Jackie's frown and picked up the mug that Jackie had set out for Rose. "We can't let that go to waste can we?" "Thank you Jake, maybe you can teach my daughter some manners. Anyways, enough with the formalities, please stop calling me 'Mrs. Tyler', makes me feel old it does. Call me by my name, Jackie, yeah?" Jake nodded reluctantly and sat down. Rose cleared her throat from the giggles and directed her attention to Jake, "What's on this morning?" "Not much of company importance, a few teams are scouting elderly calls, but that's it. Got a call this morn' though." He took a sip of the coffee and pulled out his phone. "Here's a photo of the results. The machine is getting a response from that shard, looks like some temporal displacement of sorts. Not sure what it's meaning though." Rose nodded and looked at the picture briefly. "Well, unless something happens there's not much I can do or care about. Thank you for letting me know."

After a few more minutes everyone had finished their drinks, the kids getting antsy to do things. "Rose dear, that daughter of yours is being a bit brave just like you. Says she wants to go to the stables." Rose smiled and got up. "Don't see why we can't do that, it'll be nice to get some air. Let me go get in something proper and we can go."

It wasn't long before Janie was on Rose's hip and Tony was running about in the dirt getting very dusty. Jackie was walking slowly with Rose and Jake was following Tony in what seemed like his every footstep, keeping the child busy. As they came closer to the stables they heard the whinnying of the horses and Janie curled tight against Rose with a whimper, but that disappeared quickly when Tony mounted a pony with the help of Jake and Jackie fed one an apple. Janie became very interested in the apples and eventually found herself brave enough to feed a horse. By the end of the day she was laughing and petting them, still anxious to ride but certainly not fearful any longer. The crickets seemingly bidding them farewell and good luck with chirps of four.

Rose had certainly succeeded in her story telling mission and both mothers knew it.

**_(Hello hello! To my lovely followers and readers, I thank you for following, favorite, and supporting by even just reading. It is so great to already have such a turnout on my first story! As for my thoughts of shortening the update rate, I have considered it further and have decided not to go through with it _****_yet_****_. Monday is the start of the basketball season, meaning I will be swamped! However, around Christmas I have 2-3 weeks of school and sports where I will be traveling. Hopefully, this will create both time and inspiration for writing and I will be able to get further ahead. If this happens I will consider going to updating once a week instead. Please stay tuned for more news, updates, and information. Thank you!)_**


	4. Chapter 3 - Sleep Friend

_**The Truth in Time (Reunited AU) - Chapter 3 - Sleep Friend**_

One millisecond he was running, the next his back was arched, electric pain rushing through him. The next he was on the ground. He already could feel the energy radiating through his fingertips, but all he could see was… _her_. _My God. What had he done to her?_

He realized he had seen this face before. Only a glimmer, yes, but he had seen it before nonetheless. The day he left her, it was there, through the tears. He turned her into a warrior. Into the very thing she saved him from.

Now this face was back. The face of a warrior, but something else was buried inside it… fear? No. Sadness, maybe, but also joy. Unexplainable joy and sadness mixed together. It wasn't for him though.

All of the sudden he didn't have time to think and focus on it anymore. He was up and rushing to release that energy before it changed him.

He burst up from the sheets, panting and sweating. Rest would not come tonight, not with that face that haunted him there. The Doctor peeled away the lone sheet and ran a hand through his sweaty, floppy, light brownish hair and stood exiting the cold room to the hall where a very familiar face was waiting. Clara sat on the floor wrapped in an afghan, asleep. He grinned and rubbed the wall with a silent plea to bring her room to him and open it. The Tardis responded gladly with a soothing hum and did as he asked.

He laid a gentle hand on Clara's shoulder to wake her and whispered, "Clara, hey sleepy, let's get you to bed." She groaned and moved to push him away before her eyes fluttered open. The Doctor grinned and pulled her up with him. "Come on you, the floor is no place for a lady." She nodded and smiled moving slowly into the open door next to her. "Thanks, Doc." Before he could respond to that infernal nickname the door was shut and he was in the dark hallway by himself.

The first place he went was to the kitchen. Hopefully this time he could get away with a hot cup of tea and nothing destroyed or burned. Unfortunately, that was anything but the case. Promptly, the metal tea kettle was on fire. _Metal!_ Of all the things in this kitchen to catch on fire. It served him right though, thinking he could actually do anything with fire in this clumsy body. Escaping to let the Tardis cleanup his mess, he wandered down the hall towards the media room to find Clara wide awake and on the couch watching a silent comedy film. "Morning Doctor, you alright there? You were sweating quite well when you woke me this morning and now you've gone and burned yourself again." The Doctor nodded and sat down in his favorite orange chair that in no way could have been comfortable for anyone but that odd stick of a man, Clara tried it, the chair was too awkward. "Couldn't sleep and I uh… set the teapot on fire." Clara burst out with a laugh and tried, but failed, to compose herself. "Sorry, what? The... teapot? You set the_ metal_ teapot on fire?!" "Oi! Not funny! I didn't mean to!" He crossed his arms with a pout and settled deeper in his chair. "Oh come off it. It's not your fault you're a walking disaster. That's why we don't have nice things on this ship. Now, why don't you stop pouting, come lay on the couch where it's comfortable and sleep, friend?" The Doctor smiled lightly and pulled a blanket with him to the couch where he sat in the reclining spot and fell asleep quickly.

Clara, now left to her own devices _again_, left to find something to do and leave the man sleeping. Course' she couldn't find anything that she could understand, most of the ship being alien and all. She found the Doctor still fast asleep, but mumbling slightly and decided to sit down with some tea for both of them and a good romantic comedy.

When he woke he found a hot cup of tea in front of his face on the table next to him and the tele with some crying girls watching their friend being proposed to by some bloke in a baseball uniform, of course she said yes and kissed him on the spot. He sat up rubbing his head and looked over to see Clara curled into a spot on the opposite end of the couch staring at the screen intently. "What're ya' watching?" Clare, now startled turned the channel to a cooking show quickly and sat in her seat proper. "Nothing!" She squealed slightly. "Never pegged you for the romantic type, but that's alright. Don't see anything wrong with a good rom-com." She giggled at his word choice and turned the channel back. "Alright then, we can watch the end of it 'sleepy.'"

Before long they were in the console room laughing and flying through space. The Doctor bouncing around the console, and Clara laughing and struggling to stay upright.

As they exited the doors they found themselves on Clom in a little shopping town in the middle of a war with Raxacoricovarlonpatorius and Clix_, _shortly before the Raxas Alliance was formed. It didn't take much to send them running for their lives and nearly get absorbed by some natives, but in the end they saved a spy who would lead the stand on peace for the whole alliance before being executed for a stupidly random reason four years after.

_**(Well, here it is, Chapter 3. I'm so excited it's finally up! I apologize for the wait, but I haven't been able to write in awhile due to a heavy class load and basketball. Thank you all my readers for reading, following, and favoring! Please be patient with me, this is my first day off in nearly a month... I really hope I can start writing again and make some progress so I can upload once a week instead of every other week.)**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Crash Landing AGAIN!

**_The Truth in Time (Reunited AU) - Chapter 4 - Crash Landing AGAIN?!_**

"Wait?! What do you mean again?" At this point, yes, she was yelling. Not because it was too loud for him to hear her, though that was very likely true, but because she was very upset with him at this point in time. "I don't know happened! We were fine just a minute ago!" "You think? I would never have guessed when we weren't being thrown around that we were fine! How about you try and keep us from crashing, you daft idiot!"

**_Maybe we should rewind a bit so you can see how they got here._**

Clara walked into the console room with a towel around her shoulders. "Right, all cleaned up from that um… exploded.. morga goo tree… Anyways, are we set to go then?" The Doctor turned and smiled his goofy smile and set the Tardis into motion quite roughly. "Geronimo! You should probably dry your hair and put on something warmer. I figured we could stop by an icy planet and get some slushes." Clara smiled and nodded, "Right. That is if you actually land us where you intend." The Doctor opened and closed his mouth several times. "I think after over a millennium I know how to drive my own ship!" Clara ran off down the hall snickering, leaving the Doctor in the console room.

When Clara walked back in the Doctor was running around the console in a frenzy, flipping switches and watching the screen carefully every time he did something. Just then the TARDIS cloister bell started ringing and she shook aggressively, throwing both Clara and the Doctor to the ground. The Doctor rushed to stand and smash more buttons and levers. Once she was off the ground and up the stairs to the console Clara observed the situation and resorted to yelling, "Doctor! What happened?!" They were both promptly thrown to the floor again, the Doctor only yelling two words, "Crashing again!" Clara clung to a handrail and settled herself on the floor figuring that it was the safest place. "Well can you fix it?" Before he could answer she shook her head and glared at him. "Wait?! What do you mean again?" At this point, yes, she was yelling. Not because it was too loud for him to hear her, though that was true, but because she was very, very upset with him at this point in time. "I don't know happened! We were fine just a minute ago!" "You think? I would never have guessed when we weren't being thrown around that we were fine! How about you try and keep us from crashing, you daft idiot!"

**_(Yeah, I know that didn't help much… HAHAHAHA evil me…)_**

"Trying!" He shifted his focus from Clara to the console again before being thrown to ground quiet harshly. Then everything stopped. It just stopped. The TARDIS was still moving, but you couldn't tell if it wasn't for the column still pumping away and the grating quietly coming from the engine room below them. The entire ship seemed to come to a standstill, the screen on the console black, and the only noises were those coming from the very same engine room.

It took both of them a minute for everything to register. The Doctor hopped back up and turned the screen towards him, pressing buttons and things to make it function. Clara slowly rose from the ground where she had settled and returned to his side. "Doctor? What just happened?" She spoke in a near whisper. He shook his head and violently smacked the screen before it turned on. "Ah ha!" He shouted, then cringed at the strange silence that followed. "Doctor what is it?" The Doctor read the screen carefully and found himself staggering backwards and hitting the railing, his head turned to the door with wide eyes and he scrambled to get the Tardis in motion again. Except. Nothing was working. "No. No, no, no, just no. No! Get us out of here! Right now, do you hear me?! Right now! Get us out of here this instant!" Clara quickly moved from out of his way and looked towards the doors then back to that crazy man. Before she could stop, her hand it was flying towards his face and then he was on the ground. "Wh-what was that for?!" The Doctor stood screaming a little louder then he should have. Clara stood taller then she seemed and glared at him, "Tell me what is going on! Don't just stand there and ignore me! You want me on this ship you will tell me when and why you are freaking out, so I can freak out too or try and solve it!" She huffed and flew past him headed down the stairs to the library. "Clara, wait! Look, I don't understand what's happened. Okay, yes I ignored you and I'm sorry, but we should not be here.." "Where, Doctor? Where are we?" The Doctor shook his head and swallowed. "In the middle of a rift. A hole in time and space that could tear two or three or ten universes apart. A hole I thought was closed…" Clara sat down in the closest chair and observed him for a moment. "Doctor what does that mean? What do we need to do?" The Doctor rose and leaned against the console, crossing his arms and breathing deeply. "Honestly, I don't know. We have to get out and seal it, but she's," He motioned around the room. "not responding. She didn't even want to give me any information. We need to get out on the right side too." His face kept dropping as he thought more about what (or who) was on the 'wrong' side. "Alright so how do we do that?" She stood and walked over to the console. "Come on, show me what to do." The Doctor shook his head. "There's nothing that can be done. She's completely shut me out and I don't think she is really trying to shut me out. I think the Tardis is having trouble stabilizing so she can't let me in, meaning we have to wait it out and hope we end up where we belong." Clara nodded and went back to her seat, patting the one next to her for the Doctor to sit down. He did of course sit down and bury his head in his hands. She laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, what for she didn't know, but she knew he needed it.

It took, what seemed like forever with the Tardis not flopping around, but in reality was only an hour. After that hour had ended the Tardis shook and hit something. _Hard._ The Doctor who had resorted to sitting in his swing seat and reading his book was knocked sideways out of his seat, face first on the floor. "Ah Clara! We've landed!" Clara groaned from above, "Yeah, I know.. I felt it." She had been thrown into the air slightly from her nap in the seat on the console deck. This was quite obviously not the smoothest of landings.

**_(I guess I didn't need to say that, but I felt like it so there. HAHA)_**

"Right, come on then!" He ran up the stairs to the door. "Let's see where we are at! Let's see if we landed on the right side! Come on!" Clara laughed and shook her head at the man, following slowly behind.  
>The Doctor threw open the doors and wandered out onto the pavement of an empty alley way, four pigeons noisily squawking away on a gathering of four tangled clothes lines above.<p>

**(Well, here it is... Chapter 4. So happy that it's up! Be ready cause next chapter is the start of some scary and suspenseful stuff. Chapter title: _A Painful Shopping Trip_, yeah I know it's a sucky title, but I tried. The true feats of writing are in the chapter itself, don't worry. It turns out that my sister may be moving out and I might get back together with my old boyfriend. So, hopefully, things will change, stress will go down, I'll be happier and more inspired, and I'll start writing again. Thanks for reading! Please review, leave comments, show me to errors... I would really appreciate it! Love, Bad-Panda-K)**


	6. Chapter 5 - A Painful Shopping Trip

**_The Truth in Time (Reunited Au) - Chapter 5 - A Painful Shopping Trip_**

It wasn't long before Rose was called back to work, but before she went she promised her mum a shopping trip with the kids. She owed her that much after all the things she did for her these past years, and it only seemed right since she would be leaving Janie with her during the week.

That would be the hardest part. Leaving her daughter behind for 14 hours or more and not being able to say good morning or good night. Though she would still be there at night if she needed her and on the weekends when there wasn't a mission…

Well, best not think about it now.

It was Sunday and the Tyler women were taking their children out for a day, leaving cranky old Pete behind to do paperwork in his stuffy metallic office. Janie and Rose were already loaded up in the car, Jackie struggling to get the two year old Tony to hold still long enough to buckle in. Janie sat in the middle so both women could attend to her if need be, though Rose couldn't do much while driving, and Tony was not happy with that. His little hands flying out to fight with her causing quite the ruckus and driving Jackie mad.

When they were finally loaded, Rose pulled out and set off for the city, watching the busy flow of zeppelins above. They had been a of travel standard here, this universe was a little bit more steam punk in comparison.

The drive had been fairly uneventful, filled with the sounds of children's movies and Jackie chattering to Rose about the local gossip from the ladies at the golf club. When they pulled into a parking garage near Bluewater Shopping Centre in London Tony was fully asleep and Janie was sitting quietly in her seat watching the movie. Rose pulled two strollers out of the back and set the children in them for her mum. "Alright, mum where to first?" She honestly didn't care, she was too busy paying attention to her daughter, but she had to ask so they could be done with the day. "Well I think we should just head to Bluewater. We can stop in on anything interesting on the walk there." Rose sighed lightly, it was going to be a long day. "Walking it all then?" Jackie nodded and set off with Tony leaving Rose laughing slightly with Janie.

By the end of their very long day of shopping Janie had fallen asleep and Tony had found himself busied with three brand new toys that Jackie had bought him to keep him quiet. The sun was just starting to set when they made it back to the car. Jackie put Tony in right away and started loading the car while Rose eased Janie awake on her shoulder. As Jackie finished Janie had woken and pointed down to a flower shop. "Mum, take the car down and drive around the block a few times. Janie wants to go see the flower shop it won't take long." Jackie reluctantly got in the drivers' seat and started the car. Very promptly Tony started throwing a fit about something. Rose couldn't hear what, but the view was hilarious from outside the car. Janie tugged on her shirt slightly reminding Rose to start down to the flowers. She found an elevator and took it down. When she reached ground level however she was a bit surprised by what she saw… Glass breaking. Everywhere. They were back.

Autons. "What the he-…" Before she could finish her question she had to dodge a car. It was coming straight at them, the driver had been shot by an Auton. Rose ran across the street, holding Janie to her chest tightly. She looked for any alley that might shield her long enough to get a zeppelin down from Torchwood. Jackie knew to take the car straight to a Torchwood hub even if Rose and Janie were not with her, so she didn't have to worry about them. She quickly spotted what she remembered to be as an abandoned office building and quickly made her way into the small dark places to get there as quickly as possible. If she could reach the top a zeppelin could reach them and take them to safety while the tac team found and neutralized the main threat.

When she reached the building she realized she was far too tired to go much farther. Dodging living plastic that was shooting at you, running from it, and trying to carry a small child on your chest all while having a mild panic attack from the memories flooding your mind was not easy, even for someone this well trained. Rose hid Janie behind a large dumpster, telling her to be as quiet as possible, and ran around the building searching for an entrance. She quickly found a loose window leading to a primary basement level. She kicked the window in causing it to fall to the ground and shatter. She cringed at the sound before taking off to retrieve Janie.

Once she gathered Janie in her arms and brushed her off she took off back for the window in the back of the building. Unfortunately, she instantly spotted a problem and that problem had spotted her. An Auton had strayed from the street and had spotted her. She took off as fast as she could, but was too slow. The Auton fired at her and hit her right shoulder causing her to stumble and hit her knees. "Bad day to wear shorts." She muttered to herself. She stayed upright and slid around the corner, setting Janie down and pulling out her gun with her left hand. She hated it, but Pete made her learn and carry it for times like these and for that she was grateful. She peeked around the corner to see the Auton gaining quickly and fired three shots. The first hitting the hand that contained the gun hopefully disabling it. The second and third hitting the shoulder and leg joints of the plastic creature knocking them out of socket and making it land on the ground.

That would give her just enough time to get them both inside the building and let it get distracted by something else after pulling together.

She put the gun back in its holster underneath her jacket and picked up Janie with her left arm running for the window. She placed Janie on the ground next to the window, "Alright baby, momma's gonna slide in there and then pull you down with me okay?" Janie nodded and watched Rose slide her legs through and carefully drop to the ground. It was obvious Janie was very scared, but there was nothing that could be done right then. She reached for Janie and she pulled her down against her chest, quickly taking in her surroundings and sliding down against the cold wall. A mouse scrambled across into a shadowed corner squeaking four times. Tears threatened as Janie curled closely into Rose, pulling on her shirt. Rose sobbed lightly once from the mixture of things that had happened. Not only did her entire arm burn and feel like it was being ripped apart as the blood soaked her shirt and jacket, but she was also trying to get over the panic attack that had invaded her system from the memories of her first encounter with these creatures and the man she loved.. The man she would never see again after watching him die over and over again. Then there was the fact that her daughter's life had been threatened. That was the worst fear of any mother.

At least they were safe for now...

**(Well, my wonderful readers here it is. Thanks to all who read, it does make my day a little better! Please enjoy this one, I don't have time to say much more at the moment. But, please read and rate, and show me to my error. I would appreciate it! Love, Bad-Panda-K)**


	7. Chapter 6 - Hell'o' Again

_**The Truth in Time (Reunited AU) - Chapter 6 - Hell'o' Again**_

_**(Alright... Here it is. The first of three crazy chapters that change and define this story for good!)**_

As Clara and the Doctor wandered around they figured out that they were in London, in Clara's present day. Which one they still didn't know. Soon, of course, the Doctor felt the need to go exploring. His chosen place? A creepy abandoned building.

Clara tried and failed, quite miserably, to get him to go someplace less creepy. Something caught his eye about this place and he just had to investigate saying 'she was welcome to go shop and figure out if they were in the right dimension or not' _blah blah blah..._ and not 5 minutes later were they breaking in through the front door of a creepy abandoned office building in the center of London's shopping district. Bad idea.

After being nearly arrested twice they managed to find their way inside and start investigating.

They started by going down. Four floors down to be exact. "Doctor? Just what exactly are we looking for down here?" The Doctor turned around and started walking backwards. "An adventure. What else?" They both laughed slightly, Clara's more nervous than his. It was dark and creepy and there were mice and spider webs and something just felt generally off.

They had no clue that above them there was chaos. Living plastic creatures attacking everything and everyone. It started with mannequins and then trash bins and all sorts of crazy things that were plastic were shooting at people. Yeah. It was chaos.

After Rose had calmed down a bit and was able to pick up Janie again she sent a text to Jake telling him where she was and that she needed a pick-up ASAP. He unfortunately texted back that it would be awhile with the Autons shooting everywhere, they couldn't risk a zeppelin being shot down by one stray shot and the field teams were having a hard time pushing them back and neutralizing the source. She sighed and got up slowly, picking Janie up on her hip as she did. They would have to make it up and wait there for the situation to die down. The best way to do that? Pull up a blue print on her phone and use it to navigate up and out.

Rose found her way to the nearest stairwell. She opened the door to sore disappointment, the entire stairwell was destroyed for the next three floors up. She would have to find another way up. Luckily there was another stairwell that led all the way up, but it could only be accessed from the bottom level, four floors down. Time to get moving. Her flashlight wouldn't last forever and it certainly wasn't daylight anymore. By the time she made it to the bottom (fifth) basement level Janie was starting to fidget and get fussy. Rose checked her phone; it was almost 9 p.m.. Way past Janie's bedtime and if she didn't get some rest soon they might have issues. Rose stepped into the 5th level and looked on her phone for a place where she might be able to lay down Janie for a few minutes and send a text to Jake. She found a long thin room that looked like it used to be a live-in janitors flat. Hopefully there would be a soft place for Janie to lie down.

She looked up to see a few creepy looking statues that she hadn't seen before. She shrugged off the bad feeling she was getting and started walking towards it, hoisting Janie higher up on her hip. She heard a thunk and turned to not find anything but one of the statues looked like it had moved slightly and put its hands down. "That's weird… Maybe I just didn't see it before." Janie fussed even more and signaled for Rose to keep moving. She made it a little farther before she took note of the other stairwell.

Just outside the door to this flat Janie went into a seizure. Rose nearly dropped her and moved quickly to get her down to the ground and pry the magnet off her numb wrist. She kneeled beside Janie trying her best to get her to stop seizing. Behind her the three angels were moving and quickly. Rose heard a scrape and looked up from Janie a split second to see the angel statues had followed her.

Then she blinked. They dropped their hands. Blink. Their faces turned angry. Blink. They got closer. Blink. They turned fierce and deadly angry!

"Clara, grab the kid!" In the next moment a man's hand had taken hold of Rose's left hand and pulled. Speaking to her he whispered four words, "Don't blink and run…" She did as instructed, her eyes never leaving these creatures but her feet leading her backwards quickly away from them. She only knew that some woman named Clara had her daughter and a man whose face she had not seen had taken her hand and whispered 'run' likely saving her life. That was the second time that had ever happened to her…

She backed quickly into the stairwell, the man sliding in front of her and closing the door. In his hand something that sounded deadly familiar locking it with a sharp loud click. Her breath was fast and short, almost to a state of hyperventilation. "Up." Was the only thing the Rose was able to force out. "Yes, right up. Up we go! Clara go, hold tight to that child and get up as far as you can!" "You got it, I'm so out of here! I told you something was off!" The Doctor snapped, "Just go! We are right behind you!"

Rose was fading and fast. She was still losing blood and had been for a good two hours and all this running and panic and carrying Janie was wearing her out. She caught sight of his eyes right before she collapsed against the railing breathing out, "Bloody hell…" The Doctor caught her underneath her arms and moved to get her left arm over his shoulder. "Come on. Just a little longer Rose, climb. I need you to climb." She moved, climbing up the stairs with his help, but never responding other than her cursing right before she collapsed.

They made it three floors up, with the Weeping Angels beating at the door, before Rose finally couldn't walk anymore. The Doctor picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder carefully, Clara was waiting at the third surface floor and when he reached the first she yelled down to him, "Doc you might want to run!" The Angels had beaten in the door and were making their way up. "Clara you have to watch them! If you watch them we can make it!" He shouted, moving up the stairs faster. She tried, but at that distance it was hard. The Angels had gained on them and made it up to the first basement level as he hit halfway to the third surface level. "Door! Get in, get in! Watch!" He was breathing hard and bolted taking 3 steps at a time to reach the door. Clara held it open and he slid through it turning to sonic it once Clara had it shut.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**(I know it looks weird cause it's centered. I'm having issues with fanfiction and uploading right now. That's also why it's so late. Sorry!)**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Hell'o' Again - Part 2

_**The Truth in Time (Reunited AU) - Chapter 7 - Hell'o' Again - Part 2**_

They stopped long enough for him to catch his breath and set Rose down to check on her. "Rose, hey there. You okay?" She was barely lucid only able to whisper out for Janie. "Janie? Oh! The kid, Clara bring her here." Clara moved and got down next to Rose, showing her Janie fast asleep against her shoulder. "She's alright, just asleep. Doctor, look at her jumper..." Panic slowly flooded the Doctor and Clara's faces when they noticed the blood that soaked over half her blouse in front and back. He searched her for a cell phone. Finding it and quickly searching for her inbox. "Three new texts from Jake. The last was 15 minutes ago. 'Make it to the roof. We have a zep (short for zeppelin) mobilized just outside your zone. Tac team says 63 minutes exactly on the shut down. Hang in there Rosie.' I guess that means she has transportation on the roof for us in 45 minutes. We better kee-" BANG! An angel slammed on the door. Both the Doctor and Clara picked up their two rescues and bolted for the other stairwell.

On the inside the Doctor was stewing with questions and a bit of jealousy. 1st: Who was this Jake that was calling his Rose, Rosie? 2nd: Where in the heck is John? 3rd: Will she be okay? And there were many others going through his head. Now he had to focus though. They had to make it up seven flights of stairs and last 45 minutes without losing Rose or getting caught by the Weeping Angels that followed them.

Every door they went through the Doctor was careful to deadlock behind them with his sonic screwdriver. They quickly reached the other side of the building and got inside the stairwell. "Alright, seven flights, 33 ½ minutes, and three Weeping Angels on our tail. I like these odds." He said with false joviality. Clara was only able to manage a short breathy laugh. "Yeah, sure. And don't forget we each have extra weight to carry that we have to be careful with and an injured person that may not last that long." The Doctor nodded, taking a deep and shaky breath, and started up the stairs. "Come on"

They made it up five of their seven levels before they heard the Angels pounding again. He stopped only briefly to check his watch "Still 17 minutes out. Keep going!" Clara had gotten a little bit ahead and could see the top flight. "Almost there Doc."

The Doctor tripped on a step, getting caught right at the halfway mark on last flight of stairs to the roof. He narrowly avoided falling and had to set Rose down to breath for a moment. Just as he got back up he heard to door burst from its holding and fall away, allowing the angels entrance to the stairwell. He rushed up not even bothering to watch them. "Please." He whispered as he took his last steps to the roof. He stepped through and ran past Clara, laying Rose down on the ground and returning to the door to deadlock it just in time. He saw the Angels were just at the spot he tripped at when he closed it. As the deadlock clicked they hit the door and caused him to fall backwards, rushing away from it. He checked his watch, "Still seven minutes out... Clara, how are they holding up?" He began frantically looking around for the zeppelin and spotted it about three kilometers out. He held up the flashlight she had, flashing it. "The girl... Janie looks okay, but something's not right about her. I think she'll be fine for now since she still asleep." _She sleeps really hard_, Clara thought to herself and giggled a bit on the inside before moving to check Rose's pulse and breathing. "This Rose woman is not good Doctor. I can barely get anything!"

She backed away and looked for their supposed ride out. Only seeing the zeppelin, closing in. Her eyes widened. "Guess we aren't in the right dimension after all." She gave a short laugh and looked back to the Doctor who was now by Rose's side brushing the hair from her face and watching her very carefully. She looked upon the scene with a sad regard and knelt by him flashing the flashlight for the zeppelin.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**(Okay everyone. I apologize again... Fanfiction hates me as of late and won't let me upload properly. So here is part 2 of 3 of worst chapters yet. Thank for reading! Please review and pass it on! Love, Bad-Panda-K)**


End file.
